


surprise

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "they’re greasy alt boyfriends" -a friend
Relationships: matt watson/christian senf
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	surprise

the couple sat on matt's couch, the blond laying his legs across the brunette's lap as christian stared down at his phone, quietly scrolling through his social media accounts. 

matt stared at his freshly painted black nails, courtesy of his boyfriend, then looked up at the curly-haired man with a smile. "hey babe?"

christian looked up from his phone and glanced over at matt, "what's up, honey?"

matt's expression changed quickly, the blond seeming sort of embarrassed and nervous. "can you, uh. listen to this new song i recorded? i showed carson and he enjoyed it, i just wanted to hear your thoughts on it too."

christian smiled and nodded his head, he enjoyed listening to matt's music when he was showed demo's of songs the younger male recorded.

matt scrambled to pull his phone out of his pocket, tapping away at his phone before stopping and looking up from the screen. "okay, be nice."

"am i not always?" christian asked smugly. matt only rolled his eyes with no reply and pressed play on his phone.

it took a moment for christian to realize that matt was playing some shitty kidz bop cover of what makes you beautiful. he only stared at matt, who was currently holding back his laughter. 

"you're so annoying, you know that right?"

"it's one of my charms."

christian huffed and crossed his arms with a playful pout, "i thought you were actually going to show me a song you made."

matt smiled and leaned towards the older male, kissing him gently on the lips. "you big baby, i promise i'll show you one later."

christian kissed matt back then grinned. "okay, i love you."

"i love you too."


End file.
